Is It Legal?
by Bontaque
Summary: Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Mike helps Harvey to fulfil a fantasy involving his gun. Warnings for slight asphyxiation, derogatory name calling and gunplay.


"Wake up, sleepy head."

Mike's head was fuzzy. He was warm and safe behind his eyelids but something was prodding at his brain, trying to get him to wake up. Wait, no, something was prodding at his face.

"Harvey! Get off..." Mike said, swiping at his hands. He opened his eyes to see Harvey's face above him, his smile making his eyes crinkle in thay way that made Mike want to kiss him. He sat up, bridging the distance between them. Harvey smelt fresh, Mike thought he might have showered before waking him up, something that was confirmed when Harvey leant forwards to kiss Mike, his wet eyelashes batting against his cheek.

"Breakfast?" Harvey asked. "I'm making bacon." Mike kissed him again, hoping to convey just how happy that last sentence made him.

"Make sure you -" Mike began.

"- burn it to a crisp, I know, I know," Harvey finished for him, smiling. Mike watched him walk away and listened to his noises in the kitchen, waiting for the inevitable, irrisistable smells of bacon to waft into the room.

Mike swung his legs out of bed, rubbing the last of the sleep out of his eyes. He crossed to room quickly but stopped when he looked through the door. Harvey was standing at the breakfast table, laptop on and concentrating. His body language was secretive. What was he looking at? Mike cleared his throat loudly and Harvey jumped almost theatrically.

"What are you looking at?" Mike asked, walking over to him. By the time he reached the laptop, all evidence was gone.

"N-Nothing," Harvey lied.

"Oh... okay..." Mike pouted. He looked up at Harvey, doing his best puppy eyes.

"Mike! That's cheating!" Harvey walked over to the frying pan and flipped the bacon.

"Tell me, then," Mike said, walking up behind Harvey and nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

"After breakfast? Please?" Harvey asked. "It's... complicated."

Mike tried not to rush his bacon but he couldn't help it. He needed to know. Once they'd both finished, Mike raised his eyebrows expectantly. Harvey's expression told Mike that he'd rather do anything than tell Mike what he'd been looking at.

"Come on, it can't have been that bad," Mike said, resting a hand on Harvey's.

"Well..."

"Was it sexual?" Mike asked. Harvey nodded.

"Is it weird?" He nodded again. Mike smiled; he hadn't really known Harvey to get this awkward before. It was cute.

"Is it legal?" Mike asked. Harvey nodded for a third time, but Mike noticed that he hesitated.

"Well, then, tell me. It can't be that bad," Mike said.

"Uh... I might have a few fantasies," Harvey said, not meeting Mike's eyes.

"Harvey, tell me," Mike said. "I promise I wont freak out."

"Okay, well, I like it when you..." he hesitated and Mike squeezed his hand. "When you have to do what I want"

"So you want me to be submissive for you?" Mike asked, thinking that he basically already did that.

"Well, no, sort of... I like it when you have to. No choice in the matter."

iOh./i

"So you want to make me do things?" Mike asked, smiling. Another nod. "Would you want to threaten me? I think you're sexy when you're dangerous."

Mike saw Harvey's eyes widen and he wasn't sure if it was surprise or excitement.

"You're okay with this?" Harvey asked.

"Of course," Mike said. "I trust you."

Two days went by without any mention of Harvey's fantasy and Mike was beginning to wonder what he was thinking. On Sunday morning, Mike was doing the dishes when he felt movement behind him and something cold suddenly pressed up against his throat.

"Don't fucking move," came a deep, growling voice from behind him. Mike knew it was Harvey, but the change in tone still made him flinch.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked, doing his best to sound frightened.

"Shut the fuck up," Harvey snapped, digging the cold object into Mike's neck.

Mike felt his arms being pinned against his back and the object against his throat was shifted just enough for him to see what it was. Harvey was holding him at gunpoint. Mike was shocked, he knew Harvey had a gun, but he hadn't expected this.

"I-Is that loaded?" Mike asked, feigning fear for Harvey's sake but at least partially worried. There was a brief, reassuring squeeze to his shoulder, tell him it wasn't.

"Of course it's loaded. Come." Harvey said, pulling at Mike's wrists and leading him over to the couch.

Harvey smirked as he pushed Mike down onto the couch. The kid wasn't the best actor, but he was trying. The way he shuddered when Harvey growled an order at him, when he pressed the gun against him, that was genuine. Harvey looked down at Mike, eyeing the obvious bulge in his pants.

"You see this?" he asked, grabbing hold of Mike's erection and squeezing it, perhaps a little harder than he should have done. "The adrenaline coursing through your body, it can do interesting things. Don't feel too guilty."

Mike's eyes widened and Harvey felt his cock twitch. Fear just looked so good on him. Harvey reached out and grabbed his jaw, keeping his head still as he ran the barrel of the gun across Mike's lips.

"You're going to suck on this for me, okay?" Harvey asked, his voice suddenly, offputtingly soft.

"Wh-" As Mike opened his mouth, Harvey pressed the gun between his lips.

"Come on, Mike, show me how you're going to suck my cock later," Harvey growled, pushing the barrel in past his teeth.

Mike tried not to smile, Harvey was being slightly predictable but he kept his face straight. He felt the gun being pushed further in his mouth and he started to gag. It wasn't the pressure of the weapon against his throat, Harvey had seen to that since they'd gotten together, but the gun tasted wrong, almost sour. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore it as he swirled his tongue around the barrel, making those small whimpering noises he knew Harvey liked so much. Thinking about it, he shouldn't really be that surprised that Harvey was into this sort of thing. The metal felt heavy on his tongue and Mike looked up at Harvey, seeing the lust in his eyes. Mike saw his lips curl into a smirk as he pushed the gun in further and made him gag loudly, the power showing on his face.

"Come on baby, you can do better than that," he said. Mike would have laughed. It should have been funny but the deep, gravelly tone of his voice made his cock jump. He could do better.

Mike tried to imagine that the gun was Harvey's cock and he sucked it, letting his lips slide up the barrel slowly. He wondered if Harvey had ever shot it, thinking about how he'd look with a smoking gun in his hand. Did guns really smoke? Suddenly, it was being pulled away and Mike watched as Harvey unzipped his pants, pulling out his erection. The gun was back, pressed under Mike's chin, digging in under his jaw and pulling him forwards. Harvey ran the gun down Mike's neck as he forced his mouth open. The sudden heat of Harvey's cock in his mouth made Mike shudder and he wanted desperately to lick, to suck but he knew that wasn't what he was supposed to do. He sat there and kept still as Harvey thrust into him, making weak attempts to pull away.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Harvey asked, pressing the gun painfully into his neck. Mike felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling him forwards. He relaxed, letting Harvey thrust deeper, trying to regulate his breathing. At another thrust of the gun, Mike began to suck, earning himself a moan. Harvey thrust harder and suddenly Mike couldn't breathe. The gun was pressing hard against his throat and Harvey was thrusting into him too quickly for him to draw a breath. His eyes began to water as the blood pounded in his head and Mike hoped it would let up soon because he didn't want to be the one to ruin this. He must have done something to show it, though, because Harvey pulled back and the gun was gone in a flash. Mike looked up at saw concern flash in his eyes. He wanted to stand up and kiss him but this was not the time.

"You do what I say, or I wont stop next time," Harvey said, pulling Mike up from the couch. He led him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. Mike knew he could have pushed harder. "You know, you look pretty with tears in your eyes."

"What are you going to do to me?" Mike asked, but he didn't really need to. Harvey had already pulled the lube out of the beside table.

"Shut up," Harvey said, pulling Mike's clothes off of him. "We can make this easy, or hard," he said, indicating the tube he had in his hand. "I'm guessing you'd prefer it to be easy."

Mike nodded as Harvey climbed onto the bed, pulling his knees apart. They kissed, roughly and Mike had to stop himself from kissing back.

Harvey saw Mike look confused when he tore the condom packet. They hadn't used them in a while, not since the early days of their relationship. Confusion turned to shock when he rolled the condom over the barrel of the gun.

"What's wrong, pretty boy? Don't think you can take it?" Harvey asked. He felt ridiculous. Why had he said that? He felt his cock throb as he looked down on Mike squirming on the bed. He placed the gun down, allowing him to open the lubrication and squeeze some out onto his fingers. Mike flinched as Harvey pressed his fingers against him. He tried to work out how fast he should go. He wanted to just hurry up, fuck the gun into him but he couldn't hurt him. Two fingers was fine, it always was with Mike, but he couldn't go too fast. He added a third and spread them wide, working him open. Harvey imagined the gasp he heard wasn't one of pleasure and picked up the gun. He pulled his fingers out and squeezed out more lube, spreading it onto the gun.

"Please, don't do this," Mike whimpered. Oh fuck, he looked good like this.

"Shut up," Harvey said. "I told you, easy way or hard way. It doesn't matter to me."

Mike held his breath. This was fine, he was safe, so why was his heart racing? Even not loaded, it was still a gun. Even if it wasn't, it was huge, hard. He felt it pressing against him and he shuddered. It was colder than he'd remembered. Harvey was pushing it into him, slowly enough for it not to outright hurt, but it burned a little. Mike tried to relax and was doing a good job until the gun brushed up against his prostate.

"Fuck-" he groaned, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" asked Harvey. "Can't help how your body reacts, I guess. Still, it's a bit sick."

Mike twitched as the gun was pushed in again and Harvey kissed him as he built up a steady pace. Mike groaned again and bucked his hips.

"Sick," Harvey said again. "You're a sick little slut."

Mike just balled his fists in the sheets, not knowing what to do. Harvey wasn't going to touch him and he couldn't exactly do anything to himself. He was pretty sure it wasn't normal to masturbate when getting raped by a gun. Harvey started thrusting the gun in harder, stroking his cock with his free hand and Mike could barely stand it.

"Please..." he whimpered, hoping it sounded like he wanted him to stop.

"Shut. Up." Harvey growled, between thrusts. His eyes flashed dangerously and Mike felt a shiver run down his spine. The shiver seemed to stop, collect itself at the base of his spine and Mike felt another one join it as Harvey kissed him. He felt another as Harvey bit his jaw lightly and he thrust upwards, trying to get some kind of friction. One more jolt down his spine was enough. As Harvey thrust the gun into him and bit down on his neck, Mike came.

"Fuck," Harvey gasped as Mike panted under him. "I said you were a little slut. I didn't even touch you."

Mike felt something hitting his stomach and he looked up. Harvey had his head thrown back and he was coming on him.

After a minute Mike spoke up. "So, can I be normal now?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah," Harvey said. He reached down and slowly pulled on the gun and Mike felt weirdly empty when he finally felt it slide out. Harvey flopped down beside him and handed him a tissue from the beside table.

"Can I see it?" Mike asked after a while.

"What?" Harvey asked, kissing his forehead.

"The gun, can I see it?" Harvey handed him the gun after pulling off the condom.

Mike looked it over. It was heavier than he expected. He didn't really know how guns worked but he'd seen them before. He wondered if they were portrayed accurately in tv and films. Probably not. Mike pointed it away from him and aimed it at the door. He just wanted to know what it would be like to pull the trigger. He heard Harvey laugh when he cocked it, maybe he didn't need to. Mike curled his finger around the trigger and vaguely remembered Trevor telling him something about triggers needing to be squeezed, not pulled.

The noise was deafening and Harvey looked down at Mike, his ears ringing.

"What the fuck, Harvey?" Mike screamed. "You said it wasn't loaded!"

"Fuck! Fuck! It wasn't! I didn't... Mike I'm so sorry!" Harvey shouted. He could have... Mike could have been dead. So why was he laughing?

Harvey sipped his coffee as he signed the few papers that had been left on his desk over the weekend. Donna had looked at him this morning like she'd known. Not that he'd mind, it was Donna. He just wondered exactly how she found everything out.

"Hey, Louis said he wanted to see you," Mike said from the doorway. "Now."

"Yeah? I'll be down in a while," Harvey replied.

"It seemed pretty urgent..." Mike said, walking into the room.

"It always does."

"Hey," Mike said, dropping his voice. "You know, it's a shame that bullets have to cause so much damage."

"What?" Harvey asked quickly, looking up for the first time. He looked around quickly, relieved to see that Donna's chair was empty.

"Well, you know, we had a close call yesterday," Mike said. "Just, if they weren't so destructive, I think it probably would feel quite nice..."

Harvey laughed. How could Mike be so offhand about it? "You think?"

"Yeah, maybe. Is that the only gun you've got?" Mike asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, I was just hoping you might have another one. A rifle, maybe."

"You're sick, you know that?"

"Love you too."


End file.
